christmas
by ultimatedragonia
Summary: well, the first part if the story is kinda wierd. a davis x catherine. but the next one is Takari. it was originally a daivs x sora wierd . but u can find some story to change from mediaminer.ormg my little bro made me do it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Mariah Carey song " All I want for Christmas is you ".

It was one week before Christmas, and Davis Motomiya couldn't have been happier, because he and Kari Kamiya were about to celebrate Christmas as a couple. He proceeded to make his way to the subway terminal, where she said she wanted to meet him so she could tell him something very important. When he got there he greeted her with his usual toothy smile and says, Hey Kari-Chan, you said that you had something that you wanted to tell me.

Yes Davis, I think that we should see other people, she says to him.

What? I don't understand, Davis says.

I've been cheating on you with T.K., Kari says.

Why, Davis asks.

Because you're not good enough, she replies then turns around and leaves him in the cold.

Once the shock of the situation wore off, Davis broke down and cried as he made his way back home. As he was walking he bumped into Catherine, Catherine looked at him and asked, Hey Davis, Oh my, what's wrong?

Kari broke up with me to go out with T.K. , when I asked her why...she...she said that I wasn't good enough, Davis replies then begins to burst into tears again.

The whole time Catherine's face stayed concerned, but deep down she was thinking, who does that bitch think she is?! I would kill the Pope and step over his dead body to have Davis as my boyfriend, and she just tosses him away like he's yesterday's trash, oh the nerve!

She then looks Davis in the eyes and says, it'll be alright Davis, she doesn't deserve a boyfriend like you anyways, listen my family's having a Christmas party on Christmas eve, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?

I don't know, I'll have to think about it, Davis replies, listen Sora I'm gonna go home and gets some sleep, okay.

Sure Davis, she replies, with that he headed home.

When he got there DemiVeemon tackled him to the ground. DAVISH!! The little blue digimon exclaimed, how was your day?

Kari broke up with me, Davis replies sadly.

What?! Why?! DemiVeemon asks.

Davis then begins to explain what happened, afterwards DemiVeemon says to Davis, Davish, forgive me for saying this, but that bitch doesn't deserve a boyfriend like you anyhow, and I think that you should go to Sora's party.

I don't know DemiVeemon, Kari's probably going to be there with T.K., Davis replies.

Meanwhile across town, Catherine picks up the phone and dials Ken Ichijochi's phone number and he answers, Hello, this is Ken.

Hey Ken, its Catherine, she replies.

Oh, Hey Catherine, what's up? He asks.

Hey Ken, I need a favor, I need you to convince Davis to come to my Christmas party, please, Catherine practically begs.

Alright, this sounds urgent, what's up? Ken asks.

I'm surprised Davis didn't call and tell you, she replies.

Call and tell me what? Ken asks.

Sora the proceeds to recount the story of what happened, and when she was finished she heard him exclaim, WHAT!!!

Jesus, Ken, I always wanted to be deaf in both ears for Christmas, Sora says.

Sorry Catherine, but in my opinion this complete and utter bullshit, but there's more to it, isn't there? Ken asks.

Uh...no...nothing like that, Sora says quietly.

You're lying Catherine, Ken says to her.

Oh alright! I'm head over fucking heels, madly in love with him, I love everything about him! Catherine shouts, there are you happy now?

Now were getting somewhere, and don't worry, while I'm convincing him to go to your party I won't say a word about your crush on him, ken says.

Oh please don't, Catherine pleads.

Don't worry, Ken says, I got to go, okay?

Okay, and thanks again, Catherine says then hangs up the phone.

Ken thinks before calling Davis, I think that this might be more than a crush though, he then dials Davis's phone number, and his friend answers it, Hello, Davis speaking.

Hey Davis, it's Ken, how are you? Ken asks his friend.

Oh, same old, same old, and you? Davis replies.

You know that Catherine's having a party on Christmas Eve, right? Ken asks.

Yeah, I know and I'm not going, Davis says.

What? Why not? Ken asks.

Because Kari and I broke up and she's probably going to be there, Davis says.

Well alright then, I guess that you wouldn't want to meet the girl whose head over heel in love with you, I mean she is going to be there, but I'm sure that she'll understand, Ken says solemnly.

Huh, say what? Who is she? Davis asks.

I'm not telling, you'll just have to come to the party and find out, Ken says.

Oh, I don't know, Davis says.

Hey, I'm not gonna force you, Ken says.

Ooh...Alright, I'll go, Davis says.

Great, you won't be disappointed, and hey, if worst comes to worst, we can both beat the living hell out of T.K. in the parking lot, Ken replies.

Heh, that would kick-ass, listen I gotta go okay? Davis says.

Alright, talk to you later, Ken says and hangs up and then dials Catherine 's phone number and she answered, Hey, this is Sora.

Hey Catherine, its Ken, Ken says.

Oh, Hey Ken, how'd it go? Catherine asks.

He's in, Ken replies.

Alright, thank you so much, I owe you big for this, Catherine says.

Listen, I gotta go, I can't wait to see how your going to confess your feelings to him, ken says.

Oh, I know he'll like it, see ya' Ken, Catherine says and with that they hung up.

Then finally the day had come for the party, everyone was there, including Mimi and Willis, but Davis was nowhere in sight and Catherine says to ken, Hey Ken, I thought you said Davis was going to be here.

He's supposed to be, Ken says.

Just then a limousine pulls up to Catherine 's house and Catherine looks at ken and asks, whose that?

I don't know, Ken replies.

When the driver opens the back door, much to everyone's surprise Davis steps out, ken walks up to his best friend and gives him a high five and says, I guess inheriting all of that money must've done something for your self-esteem. Then Catherine steps up to him and says, Hey Davis, you look great.

A little later Catherine decided that it's now or never, I've got to tell him how I feel.

Hey everyone, I want to thank you all for coming out here tonight, Catherine says, but I have something important I need to say, Davis will you please come up here? He then proceeds to head towards the stage where Catherine was waiting for him. Davis, when Kari broke your heart, I just wanted to kill her, because I would give anything to have a boyfriend like you, tears were in his eyes as she continued, and some say the best way to tell someone you love them is in a song, so here goes, Davis I love you, and this ones for you, the music begins to play as Sora sings,

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true...

All I want for Christmas

Is you...

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you...

You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You...

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -

won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want him for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You...

All I want for Christmas is you baby...

Then the music ends, she looks Davis in the eyes with tears in her own, and asks, Davis, will you please let me be your girlfriend?

He then takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately on the lips and says, Catherine -Chan, I'd love for you to be my girlfriend, which causes everyone there, especially Ken to erupt into applause.

She then kisses him only breaking the kiss to say, Merry Christmas, Davis. And indeed it was Christmas, well twelve A.M. to be precise, but Davis knew right then and there that they would always love each other.

The end. A/N: hey everyone, happy holidays, sorry to all of you Catholics out there about that reference involving the pope, nothing personal okay. Anyways this is the most fluff in a Fanfic you'll ever probably see written by me, or maybe not, who knows? Well, not one of my better works, but certainly not the worst. But anyways, merry Christmas five or so days in advance, and this is the Don Of Daiora gabriel769 saying, please review and I'll see you in 2006, I'm outta' here.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Mariah Carey song " All I want for Christmas is you ".

It was one week before Christmas, and Takeru takaishi couldn't have been happier, because he and Catherine were about to celebrate Christmas as a couple. He proceeded to make his way to the subway terminal, where she said she wanted to meet him so she could tell him something very important. When he got there he greeted her with his usual toothy smile and says, Hey Catherine-Chan, you said that you had something that you wanted to tell me.

Yes T.k., I think that we should see other people, she says to him.

What? I don't understand, T.k says.

I've been cheating on you with Davis., Catherine says.

Why, T.k. asks.

Because you're not good enough, she replies then turns around and leaves him in the cold.

Once the shock of the situation wore off, T.k. broke down and cried as he made his way back home. As he was walking he bumped into Kari, Kari looked at him and asked, Hey T.k., Oh my, what's wrong?

Catherine broke up with me to go out with Davis , when I asked her why...she...she said that I wasn't good enough, T.k. replies then begins to burst into tears again.

The whole time Kari's face stayed concerned, but deep down she was thinking, who does that bitch think she is?! I would kill the Pope and step over his dead body to have T.k. as my boyfriend, and she just tosses him away like he's yesterday's trash, oh the nerve!

She then looks T.k. in the eyes and says, it'll be alright T.k., she doesn't deserve a boyfriend like you anyways, listen my family's having a Christmas party on Christmas eve, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?

I don't know, I'll have to think about it, T.k. replies, listen Kari I'm gonna go home and gets some sleep, okay.

Sure T.k., she replies, with that he headed home.

When he got there Patamon tackled him to the ground. T.k.!! The little orange bat pig exclaimed, how was your day?

Catherine broke up with me, T.k. replies sadly.

What?! Why?! Patamon asks.

T.k. then begins to explain what happened, afterwards Patamon says to Davis, T.k., forgive me for saying this, but that bitch doesn't deserve a boyfriend like you anyhow, and I think that you should go to Hikari's party.

I don't know Patamon, Catherine's probably going to be there with Davis., T.k. replies.

Meanwhile across town, Kari picks up the phone and dials Cody's phone number and he answers, Hello, this is Cody.

Hey Cody its Kari, she replies.

Oh, Hey Kari, what's up? He asks.

Hey Cody, I need a favor, I need you to convince T.k. to come to my Christmas party, please, Kari practically begs.

Alright, this sounds urgent, what's up? Cody asks.

I'm surprised T.k. didn't call and tell you, she replies.

Call and tell me what? Cody asks.

Kari the proceeds to recount the story of what happened, and when she was finished she heard him exclaim, WHAT!!!

Jesus, Cody, I always wanted to be deaf in both ears for Christmas, Kari says.

Sorry Kari, but in my opinion this complete and utter bullshit, but there's more to it, isn't there? Cody asks.

Uh...no...nothing like that, Kari says quietly.

You're lying Kari, Cody says to her.

Oh alright! I'm head over fucking heels, madly in love with him, I love everything about him! Kari shouts blushing in the background, there are you happy now?

Now we're getting somewhere, and don't worry, while I'm convincing him to go to your party I won't say a word about your crush on him, Cody says.

Oh please don't, Kari pleads.

Don't worry, Cody says, I got to go, okay?

Okay, and thanks again, Kari says then hangs up the phone.

Cody thinks before calling T.k., I think that this might be more than a crush though, he then dials T.k.'s phone number, and his friend answers it, Hello, T.k. speaking.

Hey T.k, it's Cody, how are you? Cody asks his friend.

Oh, same old, same old, and you? T.k replies.

You know that Kari's having a party on Christmas Eve, right? Cody asks.

Yeah, I know and I'm not going, T.k says.

What? Why not? Cody asks.

Because Catherine and I broke up and she's probably going to be there, Cody says.

Well alright then, I guess that you wouldn't want to meet the girl whose head over heel in love with you, I mean she is going to be there, but I'm sure that she'll understand, Cody says solemnly.

Huh, say what? Who is she? T.k asks.

I'm not telling, you'll just have to come to the party and find out, Cody says.

Oh, I don't know, T.k says.

Hey, I'm not gonna force you, Cody says.

Ooh...Alright, I'll go, T.k says.

Great, you won't be disappointed, and hey, if worst comes to worst, we can both beat the living hell out of Davis in the parking lot, Cody replies.

Heh, that would kick-ass, listen I gotta go okay? T.k says.

Alright, talk to you later, Cody says and hangs up and then dials Kari's phone number and she answered, Hey, this is Kari.

Hey Kari, its Cody, Cody says.

Oh, Hey Cody, how'd it go? Kari asks.

He's in, Cody replies.

Alright, thank you so much, I owe you big for this, Kari says.

Listen, I gotta go, I can't wait to see how your going to confess your feelings to him, Cody says.

Oh, I know he'll like it, see ya' Cody, Kari says and with that they hung up.

Then finally the day had come for the party, everyone was there, including Mimi and Willis, but T.k was nowhere in sight and Kari says to Cody, Hey Ken, I thought you said T.k was going to be here.

He's supposed to be, Cody says.

Just then a limousine pulls up to Kari's house and Kari looks at ken and asks, whose that?

I don't know, Ken replies.

When the driver opens the back door, much to everyone's surprise T.k steps out, Cody walks up to his best friend and gives him a high five and says, I guess inheriting all of that money must've done something for your self-esteem. Then steps up to him and says, Hey T.k, you look great. SECURITY!! T.k. shouts when all of a sudden two security guards ambush Davis and Catherine to the ground and carry them away. Kari couldn't help but laugh especially when she heard T.k. say, God, it's good to be rich.

A little later Kaei decided that it's now or never, I've got to tell him how I feel.

Hey everyone, I want to thank you all for coming out here tonight, Kari says, but I have something important I need to say, T.k will you please come up here? He then proceeds to head towards the stage where Kari was waiting for him. T.k., when Catherine broke your heart, I just wanted to kill her, because I would give anything to have a boyfriend like you, tears were in his eyes as she continued, and some say the best way to tell someone you love them is in a song, so here goes, T.k. I love you, and this ones for you, the music begins to play as Kari sings,

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true...

All I want for Christmas

Is you...

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you...

You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You...

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -

won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want him for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You...

All I want for Christmas is you baby...

Then the music ends, she looks T.k in the eyes with tears in her own, and asks, T.k, will you please let me be your girlfriend?

He then takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately on the lips and says, Kari-Chan, I'd love for you to be my girlfriend, which causes everyone there, especially Cody to erupt into applause.

She then kisses him only breaking the kiss to say, Merry Christmas, T.k. And indeed it was Christmas, well twelve A.M. to be precise, but T.k knew right then and there that they would always love each other.

The end. A/N: hey everyone, happy holidays, sorry to all of you Catholics out there about that reference involving the pope, nothing personal okay. Anyways this is the most fluff in a Fanfic you'll ever probably see written by me, or maybe not, who knows? Well, not one of my better works, but certainly not the worst. But anyways, merry Christmas five or so days in advance, and this is the Don Of Daiora gabriel769 saying, please review and I'll see you in 2006, I'm outta' here.


End file.
